ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23)
Ben Tennyson is an alternate version of Ben Tennyson and a hero and a former mogul in Dimension 23. Appearance Ben 23 chooses to reflect his amount of money by wearing lots of gold and accessories. He wears a black waist coat with blue pockets over his white shirt (revealing his short sleeves), a blue tie, ear rings, blue pants and a medallion in the shape of the Omnitrix. He has the Omnitrix on his left wrist and a blue bracelet on his right wrist, he also has a gold ring on the index finger of his right hand. Unlike Ben Prime, Ben 23 has blue eyes instead of green and his hair is longer, covering his left eye. He also wears a Bluetooth on his right ear, which he uses to talk to his agent, and carries around a smartphone for texting. Personality In a sense, Ben 23 is the same as Ben Prime was at 10-11, but without Grandpa Max to guide him, Ben 23 didn't learn that not all aliens were evil. To fill the void left by the passing of Max, Ben 23 immersed himself in fame and fortune. Unlike Ben Prime at 16, who tries to not let fame go to his head (as it has cost him dearly multiple times), Ben 23 has become overconfident, arrogant, and reckless because of it. He also did not have the same sense of right and wrong and didn't want to use the Omnitrix to fight crime or help others in need. One quirk is the fact that he labels most of his aliens with unoriginal names. Like Ben Prime at age 15, this Ben announces his alien's name when transforming. Despite having unlocked around 50, (claimed 90) aliens on his Omnitrix, Ben 23 keeps only 23 in constant use. As stated with his version of Feedback, (formerly Plug Man), whenever he introduces a "new alien" to the public, he stops using one of his former ones and puts it into storage, in order to stage a comeback some time later and stoke the demand. He even suggested to Ben Prime on the advice of his agent to form a team-up. After meeting his dimensional counterpart, who sets him on the right path, Ben 23 begins to act less arrogant and more heroic. At the insistence of Ben Prime, he seeks out the Azmuth of his world in place of Grandpa Max, hoping to make his dimension just as harmonious as Ben Prime's. However, he does still retain some of his original personality and enjoys his status as a celebrity, briefly prioritzing his schedule over an interdimensional conflict that might have destroyed his timeline. Ben 23 disliked smoothies, much like 11 year old Ben Prime. Instead, he prefers gyros from a fast food chain, which he incorporates into a catchphrase: "It's gyro time!" But he started to like them after his encounter with Ben Prime. One thing that sets Ben 23 apart from Ben Prime is how creative he is when naming his aliens. While Ben Prime used clever wordplay when naming his aliens, Ben 23's names tend to be somewhat simple-minded/lazier. Ben Prime even points out Teeny-Weeny is a terrible name for Ben 23's version of Nanomech. Powers and Abilities Equipment Ben 23 possesses an Omnitrix with a blue/gold color scheme (reflecting Ben's green/black or green/white). Ben 23's battle prowess is almost entirely self-taught, and like Ben 10 when he was younger, Ben 23 tends to fight recklessly in front of people and often has little to no strategy when fighting his enemies. Accessible Aliens * Big Bug (Stinkfly) * Brainfrog (Grey Matter) * Build-A-Guy (Bloxx) * Charcoal Man (Heatblast) * Copy Copy (Echo Echo) * Dino-Mighty (Humungousaur) * Dog-Nabbit (Wildmutt) * Electricyeti (Shocksquatch) * Eye Guy (Eye Guy) * Fastcat (Fasttrack) * Feedback (Feedback) * Freezeghost (Big Chill) * Lightning Volt (Frankenstrike) * Freezelizard (Arctiguana) * Giant-Manster (Way Big) * Handy Man (Four Arms) * Mr. Monkey (Spidermonkey) * Muck-A-Muck (Goop) * Mr. Mucky (Swampfire) * Nighty Knight (Pesky Dust) * Orbit Man (Gravattack) * Rollaway (Cannonbolt) * Speedyquick (XLR8) * Techno-Bubble (Upgrade) * Teeny-Weeny (Nanomech) * Toolboxx (Armodrillo) * Vomit Man (Upchuck) * Windy-Hindy (Clockwork) * Wrath Attack (Rath) History Appearances